Komasan
Komasan appeared in 2013 video game called Yo-Kai Watch. Komasan (Japanese: コマさん Komasan) is a Rank D, Fire-attribute, Rare Yo-kai (as of Yo-kai Watch 2) of the Charming tribe. In Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2 Komasan evolves into Komane starting at level 35, while in Yo-kai Watch Blasters and Yo-kai Watch 3 he instead evolves when fused with a Swirly Soul. Komasan is also the mascot of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad. In Yo-kai Watch 4, Komasan is a One-chanceside Yo-kai of the Omamori tribe. Komasan is a Komainu, more closely resembling a shiba inu with long, blue fiery eyebrows that look similar to Hitodama flames. Throughout his body and head, he has ivory-colored fur with a light blue stomach, tail, and inner ears. His eyes are a lime green color and he has red swirls on his cheeks and hips. He carries a green furoshiki (a cloth that can be wrapped, which is used for storing and carrying items) with a white spiral pattern wrapped around his shoulders. In The Koma-Santa Clause, he was given a green sling pouch from Komajiro after he helped deliver the presents for Christmas and uses it for storing extra things. That would become his later appearance, which is also seen in Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. This appearance is somewhat retained in his human disguise. Komasan was a guardian yo-kai who, one day, found his shrine had been demolished. Discovering soft-serve ice cream and developing an adoration for the food, he wandered into the city searching for more. In the anime and some other adaptations, Komasan is portrayed as a "country bumpkin" and is unaware of what goes on in the city. He usually speaks with the stereotypical country dialect of whatever language he's been dubbed in. In English this manifests as a Southern accent, while in Japanese it's the Nagano Prefecture dialect of Japanese, most notably seen with him adding the -''zura'' suffix to his sentences (more or less the Japanese equivalent of a Southern accent). When excited, frightened, or surprised, he usually exclaims "Oh my swirls!" (Monge~! In the Japanese version), though once said 'Oh my snake!' when being surprised by a large snake. Komasan's eyebrow flames are actual fires, and can cause burns. He also can control fire, to a degree, and can summon will-o'-the-wisps to set fire to his opponents. However he's largely not a fighter, preferring peaceful interactions and making friends. In fact, in a couple games he's portrayed as initially timid and cowardly, a point that earns him the mockery of Springdale's guardian Kyubi. It doesn't take much prompting, however, for him to find his courage. In the anime, he has had a large number of mini-corners, starting with Komasan In the City where he tries his best to learn as much about the city as he can to present himself as a good role model to his younger brother, Komajiro. He pretends to be very knowledgeable about city life. However, Komajiro has a high capacity to adapt to the city and soon becomes a DJ at a nightclub. By the end of this mini-series, he'd accepted his general preference for the country, and retained Komajiro's admiration by saving him from getting beat up. They ultimately decided to remain in the city, taking up residence at a small riverside house. Komasan is sometimes uninterested in changing people's minds. In Komasan: 'Movin' On Up'!, when the president of the company Komasan was working at retired, he says "Well, that's a plum great idea, y'all.". Poofessor showed up in an episode and he shared some interesting facts with Komasan, but Komasan was more interested in enjoying nature, (he was catching butterflies at that moment) finding four leaf clovers, and sleeping. When Nathan Adams summoned Komasan to stop Irewig in Yo-kai Irewig, he ended up getting inspirited by the centipede Yo-kai, however, the way he channels his anger drove him to work toward stopping whatever problem would tick him off (e.g, scraping all the gum off the street), to the point where he eventually forced Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and even Irewig to help him. Whenever he serves as a judge in a contest, he has a strange way of deciding who wins. For example, in the Yo-kai Red & White Song Battle, Komasan chose the Red team as the winner because Jibanyan was red and happy while Whisper was white and unhappy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canids Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Spirits Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe